


On The Clock

by valblue1314



Category: Danny Phantom, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valblue1314/pseuds/valblue1314
Summary: A Christmas special!
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Robin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	On The Clock

It was Christmas, the first Christmas the Titans would be spending together and they wanted it to go well. Timepiece had been gone the last three days but he assured them that he would be back for Christmas. A few hours before the sun went down he showed up, of course he’d somehow dropped his presents off beforehand.

Because the Titans didn’t want Starfire anywhere near the kitchen Timepiece, Cyborg, and Beastboy cooked. Timepiece did most of it because he kept stopping time which Cyborg and Beastboy didn’t think was fair. As soon as the cooking was done they had to go fight a villain, it was night by then so they tried to take care of it quickly.

When they were done they went back to the tower and tried to decide on what Christmas movie to watch. Timepiece didn’t have a preference so he just waited for them to settle the argument, in the middle of it something went off in his pocket. He was a bit confused since it rarely went off and he got up before answering it to see who it was.

The Titans seemed to have noticed that he’d gotten up because they watched him, he didn’t get a chance to speak before the person on the other end did. Timepiece was a bit surprised, “Wait, slow down, what?” His eyes widened a little, “You’re kidding.” He paused, “I’ll be there as soon as I can, don’t move.”

Timepiece hung up and Raven spoke, “What was that about?”

Timepiece sighed, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

Starfire spoke, “Has something happened?”

“You could certainly say that, I need to help a friend.”

Robin stood up, “Then we’re going with you.”

Timepiece was about to tell them they didn’t need to but Cyborg interrupted, “We’re going, you can’t stop us.”

They all knew he could if he really wanted to but he wasn’t going to, Timepiece sighed, “Fine, but we have to go now.”

The Titans nodded and they headed out immediately, Timepiece led them and when they stopped at a building he made his way to the roof. Timepiece flew up with Robin and Starfire carried Cyborg, when they saw what was on the roof they were shocked. Timepiece landed and a man dressed in red turned, he looked relieved, “Thank you for getting here so fast.”

Timepiece nodded, “Of course, what happened?”

The apprentice of time walked over to one of the eight reindeer on the roof and pet them which they seemed happy about. The man shrugged, “I’m not sure, something flew up and nearly hit me, it scared the reindeer and I crashed. In the confusion I lost my list, I managed to hold onto the presents but the reindeer are hurt now.”

One of the reindeer made a sad noise and Timepiece pet them, “Just stay calm Nick, we’ll figure something out.”

Cyborg spoke, “Hold up, who is this guy?”

The man looked at him and laughed, now that was familiar, “Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, St. Nick, or better known as Santa Claus.”

Timepiece spoke, “Lesser known as the patron saint of prostitutes.”

Santa looked at him, “Of course you would find that out.”

Timepiece smiled a little, “I’m the apprentice to the master of time, you should expect this by now.”

Santa sighed but he knew it was true, Beastboy spoke, “Wait, Santa’s real, and Timepiece knew?!”

Timepiece nodded, “I’ve known for about seven years now, my master and I work with him. One of the reindeer, Dasher, pushed his nose into Timepiece’s stomach so the teen would pet him. Timepiece did exactly that as he spoke, “When you called you said you needed help.”

Santa nodded, “Aside from the obvious I lost my list, I was hoping you at least remembered some of it.”

“Of course I do, I helped write it, and we do give Ghost Writer a copy in case something happens.”

Robin spoke, “Wait, Timepiece, you helped write the list?”

Timepiece nodded, “Of course, that’s what I was doing before I went back to the tower.”

Santa looked at Timepiece, “So you really have a copy of my list?”

Timepiece nodded, “I’m sure my master will get it here soon.” A small portal then opened up next to him and a rolled up piece of paper was tossed out and Timepiece caught it, “Case and point.”

“Well that’s wonderful but my reindeer are still hurt and my sleigh can’t fly without them.”

Starfire spoke, “Perhaps we can help.”

Santa smiled a little, “I’m sorry but unless you have some way to deliver presents to all of America in less then one night there’s nothing you can do.”

Timepiece spoke, “Actually, there might be a way.”

Everyone looked at him and Robin spoke, “How?”

Timepiece looked at Santa, “You don’t need reindeer, you just need something to pull your sleigh, the rest of it is magic. Your sleigh is mostly undamaged, you don’t have as much time as usual but if we all work together it’s possible.”

Santa thought for a minute, “It could work, but what could possibly pull my sleigh?”

“I could.”

Raven spoke, “I’ll help too.”

Santa nodded, “Then I think this could work.”

The Titans all smiled, Timepiece used his powers to get the reindeer to the tower so they’d be safe and they got ready to head out. Timepiece would pause time as much as he could so they could have more time, Robin wasn’t sure about the idea but didn’t argue. They started on the west coast since they had less time there and worked their way across the country.

They’d just finished with Sioux Falls in South Dakota and as they were about to leave Timepiece almost fell. Robin caught him and he looked exhausted. Robin looked at Starfire, “Starfire, can you help Raven, Timepiece is too tired.”

Starfire nodded and went to help Raven, Timepiece spoke, “I’m fine.”

“No, your not, you need to rest, at least for a bit.”

Timepiece wanted to argue but he couldn’t, Robin helped him into the sleigh and let the time apprentice lean on him. Santa looked worried and he obviously felt bad but nothing he said would help so he just continued. Timepiece still helped with the next cities and paused time but not having to fly in between all of that seemed to help.

Santa tried to make sure he rested as much as possible too but Timepiece was stubborn, at least he sort of listened to Robin. When they finally got back to the west coast the Titans got to go into some interesting places. They went to Steel City and got into the Titans East’s tower which was funny considering why they did it.

The Hive Five’s hideout was another one and they gave all of them coal, a lot of coal, as per Santa’s instructions. When they were passing over a building they saw Red X and Santa asked Timepiece to toss a present over the side for him. He did as he was asked and it landed right in front of the thief, needless to say when he read the name tag he was shocked and confused.

When they were finally done they went back to the tower and the sky was turning pink because the sun was starting to rise. The reindeer were on the roof and they all seemed fine now, Beastboy spoke, “Uh, weren’t they hurt before?”

Santa laughed, “They’re magic, they heal fast.”

None of the Titans questioned it, the Titans went inside as Timepiece helped Santa attach the reindeer to the sleigh. Santa smiled, “I really do owe you for this.”

Timepiece smiled a little, “You don’t owe me anything, and besides this was fun.”

Santa laughed a little, “You know, you’ve never asked me for anything, ever, even before you lost your memory.”

Timepiece looked away, he didn’t want to remember who he was, he didn’t want to find out he’d been a bad person. Even so he asked, “Was I ever…?”

“On the naughty list, no, you were always on the top of my list.”

Timepiece couldn’t help but smile a little, some part of him felt lighter knowing that and he knew Santa wasn’t lying to him. “Thanks.”

Santa smiled and nodded, with that he got in his sleigh and said goodbye before snapping the reigns and flying off into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
